My Top 10 Chowder Fanfictions
by futureauthor13
Summary: I know this isn't a real story, but I think these stories deserve to be recognized for their awesomeness. Please read and review this and all of these awesome stories.


On Fanfiction, there are 137 Chowder fanfics. Some good, some bad, some funny, some awesome, some sad, some sweet and some are just complete and utter randomness. But in my opinion, out of the 137 Chowder fanfics, 10 stand out about the rest, and should be recognized for their greatness. So, here's my list of the Top Ten Chowder Fanfics!

A/N: This is my opinion, so please do not send hate mail. I don't mind if you voice your opinion, but please don't insult me for my choices, and if you really think their's a story on here that I missed, make your own top ten, everyone's opinion is important. Okay, here we go!

**10. Chowder and Panini, The Enveloping by Sol Gabetta**

To be honest, I wasn't sure about this story at first, but as soon as I read the first chapter, I was hooked. This story is basically an alternate timeline, where Chowder is Mung and Truffles' son, and both Panini and Chowder goes to school. While this story may have a few problems with story format (punctuation, etc.), it has no problem in story. It's really sweet and you should check it out.

**9. As Life Goes On by Undergoing Malfunction**

This one is a tearjerker. It's a sad story about Chowder witnessing Mung overdose on drugs (sorry if I'm not making this sound appealing). If you haven't read this story, you need to! It's amazing how this author could make you feel so much emotion, and I think this was one of the first Chowder fanfics. Very descriptive, full of emotion, and one of the best I've ever read, this story definitely deserves to be on the top ten.

**8. Potlucky Stew by avidreader460**

This story is a little on the short side, but it's still good. The plot is when Chowder and the gang make Potlucky Stew, it falls on Shnitzel! But is that a good or bad thing? Well read to find out! This story feels like an episode of the series, and everyone is fun and in character. Great story.

**7. Toastbusters by Technomaru**

I read this story on my Blackberry before I had to go to school, and it definitely put me in a good mood. The story is what the title implies, a parody of Ghostbusters. C'mon people, it's Chowder and Ghostbusters (plus a cameo ghost, but I won't spoil it for you), what could be more awesome?! Unfortunately, I don't think this story will ever be completed, which is sad because it's really quite good. But even if it's not finished, you should read this. It's a hilarious, clever parody of Ghostbusters that you should definitely read.

**6. Precious to Him by Pricat**

Another great Shnitzel story, and a unique one at that. It's a story about how Shnitzel finds a baby rock monster in a dumpster and decides to adopt it as his own. It's a really sweet story, but unfortunately (like Toastbusters) never got finished. But also like Toastbusters, it's a really great read. If you are a Shnitzel fan, and you like stories that just make you go "Awwww 3 3 3", then this story is for you.

**5. A Gift to be Cherished by Sugar Bri**

Short and sweet. It's basically a story on how Chowder came to Mung's Catering Company. This is something I could really see happening in the real show, and it's just such a good story! If you ever wanted to know how Chowder met Mung, this is for you.

**4. Reminiscence of a Rock Monster by Symphony of Terror**

Another great Shnitzel and Chowder brother type fluff story. It tells the story about a time back when Chowder had first came to the Catering Company and Shnitzel thought he had lost Chowder (who he was supposed to be watching). This is a great example on how even though Shnitzel may just want to scream when Chowder's around, he still cares about him. Great read, read it now.

**3. Trapped Romance by The-Untalented-ER**

One of the best Chownini stories out there! This story has laughs and romance. It's for the Chownini fans, but it's not too lovey dovey for the regular crowd, and I could easily see this becoming an episode. If you are a Chownini fan, this is for you.

**2. Pie, Pie, and MORE Pie by Turtlegirl5**

A funny story about what happens when Chowder enters a pie eating contest. It's very funny and I could see everything playing out like a real episode. It also has some sweet parts, and a hint of Chownini, but mostly it's just a fun Chowder adventure.

**And the number 1 story (drumroll)**

**Apprentice Swap by Turtlegirl5**

This girl is so good at writing Chowder fanfics, and this one is her best. It's laugh out loud funny, it's descriptive, and it's so much like an episode from the show (it ever breaks through the fourth wall). This story was great, and it deserved to be number 1.

**So that's my top ten funniest, saddest, romantic, or just all around awesome Chowder fanfics. I hope that after you are done reading this, you read these ten great stories and review them. Hope you'll enjoy these stories, and hopefully there'll be plenty more great Chowder stories to read in the future. Goodbye, and keep writing.**


End file.
